


Naughty Santa Raikoh (Raikoh x Osmond):

by Littlecutycrabby



Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Christmas, Cock Worship, Cookies, Gay, Gyee, Homosexual, Innocent, LGBT, M/M, Pecs worship, Priest, Sex, Thunder God - Freeform, divine - Freeform, religious, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecutycrabby/pseuds/Littlecutycrabby
Summary: Christmas is approaching on the island of Never Isle and everyone is looking festive and excited. Osmond is cooking some pastries for the poors in his kitchen but a mysterious naughty god is going steal all the biscuits of the city.Afraid of the idea that the poor can't taste the magic of Christmas, he decides to fix it and go looking for Raikoh to punish him.But, everything will not goes as he thought... Hehehe
Relationships: RaikohxOsmond
Kudos: 1





	Naughty Santa Raikoh (Raikoh x Osmond):

A few days before Christmas, Never Isle was decorated with a ton of Christmas garlands. The Christmas tree placed in the center of the fountain square was shining with his glowing silver and golden balls. Snow covers the streets and the roofs with a pure white color. 

In a modest but charming little house, in the suburbs, a nice light smoke emanated from it. The smell was captivating and sweet. Osmond was cooking some cute gingerbread cookies, little men decorated with vanilla icing. He was cooking it for the poor Gyees, those who are housed at the abbey. These people deserved some love too. 

_I’m sure they will like it; I hope I will be able to give a little spark of joy from Christmas to these people. They deserve love and support. 

While he was decorating his little guys, Osmond started his record player as he wanted to listen to some classical Christmas song such as Mariah Carey or Georges Michael from WHAM. 

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it awayyy, Osmond sang, happily smiling and dancing in his kitchen. 

Everything was great until he heard a strange noise. It’s sounded like some thunder. So strange, he decided to go check at the front door and opened it but there was nobody here. He returned to his kitchen with a strange feeling.  
Then, he saw a rather tall and muscular man half naked with rather thin red briefs, a white fur scarf that covers part of his pecs.  
The brief has brown straps that go up to the neck and cross with a star-shaped match on the sternum. He is tanned, pointy ears and orange eyes. On his right leg he wears a sort of garter with holly and red berries on it. He wears brown fur cuffs on his arms and calves. Attached to his back is a large red and green fur boot with gifts inside. He smiles sarcastically and Osmond also notices that his gingerbreads were moving and flying around this strange man. 

_Hum, sorry mister, how can I help you? Osmond replied with benevolence.  
_I know who you are baby doll, my name is Raikoh, I’m the thunder God. And your littles gingerbreads are very well cooked. I must say that I’m impressed.  
_T-thank I suppose, but what you are doing with them mister Raikoh? It’s not common for a priest like me to have someone who call himself a god. I only believe in Ka.  
_Pff, no one has even seen Ka, but I’m real!! Anyways, believe what you want. You wonder what I’m doing here in your little tiny house right? Haha, I came here to take all your delicious Christmas treats. I have done it to all the citizens of Never Isle except you.  
_W-what? Why do you want to steal our biscuits? Can’t you make some biscuits by yourself? Or asking politely? Osmond replied with a shocked face.  
_Haha I could have but no, it’s wouldn’t have been funny. You know, a god need to be worshipped in order to feel good, right?  
_A god isn’t a god if he isn’t worshipped, that what I think.  
_Grump!! Since no one want to worship me, I must take actions. You will all bow down to me when you’ll see that all your delicious cookies are gone. Muahaha, have a merry christmas, baby doll!  
_What a selfish person you are! You won’t get away with stealing other goods.Ka will punish you evil and naughty creature!  
_Haha Ka can go fck me, I don’t care!! Muahaha! Byebye!  
_Oh my, he is so vulgar!! He just insulted Ka! Oh lord, please, I’m preaching you, show me the way, all those poor people need my help, I must recover these biscuits. 

Raikoh leaves Osmond’s house with the gingerbreads flying around him, he laughs evilly, terrifying the people in the street and then he disappears in the horizon. Then, Osmond comes out of his house, trying to see where this so-called god had gone. The people on the street were crying, their cakes, Christmas biscuit, all of them carried away by Raikoh. 

Mira is overwhelmed, she no longer knows how to reassure people despite her seriousness. The Kai priest comes towards her and told her that he is going to fix the situation. 

_Mira, let’s me help you! This thunder man also robbed my delicious cookies. I will pursuit him, Ka will lead me to him. The poor needs some help.  
_Oh Osmond? Thanks, you very much, it’s would be great if you could take care of this. President Vundo have another problem and he need my help. Me and Izumi can’t get into this cake business now.  
_I understand, I saw you getting worried which is rare. That why I proposed.  
_Yeah, all those people are harassing me, they are angry because this stupid Raikoh robbed almost all of Christmas biscuits and I don’t even know the reason. But are you sure you will be okay? Raikoh is a kind of god, he has some strong power. You are only a Kai priest, are you sure you can beat him?  
_I have Ka’s faith in me, I know what I’m doing Mira.  
_If you say so, I don’t know a single thing about divine powers but if you feel it, then I believe you. Take care of yourself Osmond.  
_Thanks, I just need to know where he has headed.  
_Priapus might help you with that. I saw him visiting never Isle a few minutes ago, run to the fountain square, maybe he is still here.  
_Alright, I’ll go. See you later Mira. 

Osmond starts running to the square fountain marketplace. A pretty Christmas village with many merchants is installed around the square. Voices echoed from all sides and the crowds complicate the search. But after a few minutes, Osmond notice Priapus silhouette and run towards him. 

_Hey, mister Priapus! Please wait me!  
_Uh? Oh, but it’s the little priest. What do you want? Are you sick of Ka and decided to worship me instead? That be a great choice for sure hehe!  
_Not at all… Sorry mister Priapus but my faith is unshakeable.  
_Oh, so bad… I don’t look hot enough is that it?  
_I’m not interested in that kind of things. I came here because we have a problem and I would like some help. Just some information about someone.  
_Yeah yeah, you are searching for Raikoh, is that it right? Because he stole all the Christmas biscuits from Never Isle. He escaped and you don’t know where he is. I know where he is hiding, and I can help you for sure. But what would you give me in exchange?  
_I could give you some biscuits if you want to but I really need to get to Raikoh.  
_Alright don’t worry, I’ll give you this for free, I was joking. I don’t need anything. Are you sure you want to get to Raikoh? You know that he is a god, powerful as I’m. Can you really defeat him in a fight? I doubt it.  
_I don’t really care if he is stronger or no, I have Ka faith in me.  
_Wow, you are really risking your life on a simple intuition. Do you know that he can  
electrocute you with his lightning bolts? I hope your Ka knows what he is doing.  
_I’m not afraid. Can you help me so?  
_Take this map then, you need to go to the red circle. It’s between the high mountains, there is a snow valley with a big toy factory. He is in there. Have a good luck man, hehe.  
_Thanks, you mister Priapus. Have a nice day. 

_Hehe, this priest is interesting. I wonder how he is going to recover all those delicious Christmas biscuits. Priapus said with a curious smile, looking at Osmond who is leaving the city. 

Heading towards the airport, he asks the arcanist if he can lead him to a small village in the snowy steppes. Knowing that the arcanist does not take the same path as him, he knows that he will not be able to accompany him to his final destination, but that does not matter.  
He will do the rest of the trip by walking but if the Arcanist could at least drop off at the small village just before the mountains, it would save him a lot of unnecessary walking. Fortunately for him, the arcanist accepts without great difficulty, happy to help his friend. Osmond thanks him and the air vessel takes off, en route to the small mountain village.

Osmond looked at his feather, shining with a thousand of golden particles. He could feel the spirit of Ka, emanating from this beautiful and sweet feather. “I won’t let this Christmas getting ruined by someone who thinks he is the center of the world” Osmond told himself. 

Meanwhile, in the big toy factory, Raikoh was sitting on his throne, playing with his new gingerbreads who moved and smiled due to the infused magic. All the biscuits were inside of the building, protected from gyees and humans who want to devour them. Raikoh laughed manically, rubbing his hands. 

_Muahaha, this little priest is trying to chase me uh? What a fool, but I’ll wait him. I’m ready to welcome him. Hehe, I’m so evil! Oh Priapus, you dare to betray me and told everyone where I’m? Haha, that’s fine, after all I needed some distraction. 

The biscuits laughed with him, they were clearly enchanted by Raikoh and obeyed him. He acted as a pure tyrant, clearly not afraid of our hero. 

_Let’s him come; I shall show him what I’ve got! Raikoh smiled with an evil smirk. This idiot doesn’t know who he is defying! 

Soon, the vessel arrived above the village. They couldn’t land because the ground wasn’t flat but the Arcanist gave a parachute to Osmond. Just before the jump, he greeted him and wished him good luck. Osmond replied with a warm hug and then jumped, not afraid of highs. He released his parachute and landed a few meters from the small village.

The snow was feeling so sweet and mellow. It’s helped to make the landing much more comfortable. A few villagers come to see if all is well. They get rid of his parachute. One of them invites him to take a mulled wine with him but he politely declines and thanks the villagers.

After all, there was no time to lose and Osmond wouldn’t want to take advantage of the kindness of these people. He started his way through the snow, walking towards the mountains, waving at the aerial vessel. As he moves away from the village, the snowy landscape emerges in front of him. Snow as far as the horizon, with fir forest covered in a beautiful white coat.

The only sound he could hear was his footstep, when his boots crushed the snow, making a crisp little noise. A peaceful harmony emanated from this landscape. The sun was shining, reflecting his rays of light on the white powder. 

_What a beautiful landscape, this is definitely a vision from Heaven. Osmond smiled with happiness. 

He took a pan flute from his pocket and started to play a beautiful melody as he walked across the land. Some reindeers looked at him with curiosity and Osmond would just smile back at them. He spins around itself and carried away by his melody, he continues his crossing through the snowy valley.  
The mountains were getting closer by the minute and soon the famous toy factory was in sight.

_I found it, so it’s were the bad guy is hiding right? Osmond whispered to himself. 

As he continues his walk, he was getting closer to the big factory and when he was in front of the front door, he watched it and tried to find a solution to enter it without being seen by Raikoh. Little did he knows that the thunder god already knew his location.  
He walked around the large building to find a second, more discreet entrance door. There was a small, inconspicuous door at the back that was mysteriously open. Osmond took the handle and walked into the factory. It came out into a rather dark and uninhabited corridor. He walked to the first door on the right and entered the room discreetly.  
The interior was bright and colorful, quite luxurious. Osmond was surprised at first, but he did not let his guard down. This room was the kitchen apparently. There was an oven with logs and a crackling fire that warmed the room. A large wooden table covered with a red checkered tablecloth, a sideboard with several practical storage drawers and many wooden chairs to sit on. 

It's sounded so calm, which was strange. Raikoh had a powerful voice, you can hear easily when he talks, and since he arrived, he hadn’t heard anything. Suddenly, his feather glowed with a red light, indicating that some danger was coming. Osmond looked through the room and decided to hide under the table because the tablecloth was very long and would hide its silhouette well. After a few seconds, the kitchen other door opened, and a big raspy voice shouted from it. 

_Muahaha, I know you are here little priest!! Where are you hiding? You know that you can’t do anything right? Raikoh laughed while looking at every corner except under the table. 

Osmond didn’t move and waited patiently. He shut his mouth with his hands to force himself to not speak. Raikoh might have guessed that he was coming but he couldn’t see through walls or table clothing. 

_Uh?? I know you are here!! Where are you hiding? Maybe he is still in the dark corridor? I’ll check him there! 

As soon as Raikoh left the room, Osmond rushed to the other door and ran through the factory. He came into a second corridor and tried to find his way through the biscuits. As he ran, he heard Raikoh voice resonating from the corridor. He looked back but there was no one here. 

_You little rascal, you tricked me!! You really want to play hide and seek with me? Oh, I would gladly play with you, but I must warn you: I always win!! Raikoh laughed maniacally. 

After a few seconds, he entered a large room where all the cookies were present, alive and having fun playing together. They stopped playing and looked at him with fear and then, they screamed. 

_No please, don’t scream! Otherwise this nasty evil lusty guy is going to find me! Osmond exclaimed.

But the cookies wouldn’t stop, they were running away from him and Osmond looked at every corner of the room, but it’s was so big. There weren’t many solutions to escape this factory with all the little biscuits. Considering that they were moving, it’s would be too hard to catch them all. 

Suddenly, some hands rested on his shoulders and an evil laugh sound behind him. Raikoh was there and he caught him. Osmond abruptly stepped forward and turned around in fear, facing the thunder god who was smiling nastily at him. 

_Y-you!! You are here! Osmond replied with a surprised tone.  
_Of course, that I’m here, did you though that I would run away? Haha, I must admit that you have some guts to come here, knowing who I am. Didn’t my old friend Priapus tell you about me? I’m dangerous enough to leave you dead!  
_I-I don’t care if you are dangerous you bad evil fake god, I’m here to recover all these biscuits and give you a lesson for what you have done to Never Isle inhabitants.  
_Give me a lesson? Muahahaha! Look at this shrimp, threatening me haha, it’s so funny… How are you expecting you to give me a lesson? Even in a no magic fight, I would crush you. You look like a stick and I’m built like an oak!! One single muscle of me could take you down Hahaha!  
_I have faith in Ka, I will defeat you and you will be punished for your sins Raikoh, Osmond replied with a confident talk.  
_Oh really? Attack me then! I’ll give you one lap ahead. 

Osmond prepared a magical feather and threw it at Raikoh torso, but the attack didn’t really do anything. 

_...Is that it? Did you tried to attack me, or you were trying to tickle me? Raikoh responded with a sarcastic smile.  
_S-shut up, Ka always need some time to show the best of himself. Your end is near demon.  
_Oh…I’m so scared… Hahaha! 

Osmond try again with a swirling feather attack. But it’s ends up doing nothing like before. Raikoh yawns heavily, mocking the young priest.  
_We will be there again tomorrow I think ...Yawww  
_You brigand, you lose nothing for waiting, you will be defeated even if must invoke a rain of feather upon you!  
_Tsss, this is getting boring, let’s me end this fight with a single move hehe… Unless you want to surrender?  
_Surrender? No way! You demon!  
_Ok, then you asked for it… 

Sparks and electric arcs shoot up and through the body of the thunder god. His hands are electrified and with a gesture, he projects an electric cage that paralyzes Osmond.  
The young priest become unable to move under penalty of taking a shot of electric juice. Raikoh laughs heavily while walking around him. 

_Now, you are my prisoner, if you dare to touch these electric rays, you’ll be electrocuted.  
_You…what a horrible person you are… Stealing biscuits and then trapping a priest. How black is your heart?  
_If I really was a horrible person, you would be dead the second you decided to enter my palace! Be grateful that I’m sparring you! Now I wonder what I’m going to do with you! 

Osmond panicked, he was trapped and there was nothing he could do. He heard Ka voice in his head, guiding him. To defeat Raikoh, he had a plan, but he had to be deceitful and manipulative.

_Please mister Raikoh, don’t send me in the snow, it’s freezing outside. I promised I’m going to be kind and gentle. I’ll even make some cake for you but please, don’t send me in the blizzard.  
_Muahaha, you are afraid of me, right?  
_Oh yeah, you are very powerful and scary, I’m having some goosebumps. Please spare me mister Raikoh…  
_I like this change of attitude; I like when people are obedient and kind. You’ll go to the kitchen and I want you to make your best pineapple upside-down cake. I heard a lot about this cake, apparently your cake is the most wonderful from the city, even the chief Choji envy you. Make me one for me!  
_My pineapple upside down cake? Sure, but does you have all the ingredients?  
_I have eggs, milk, flour, sugar, brown sugar, pineapples, baking powder, salt, vanilla and other flavors… It’s should be good enough right?  
_Y-yeah it’s alright.  
_Perfect! I’m releasing you, and don’t try to play a bad prank on me, I’ll keep an eye on you. Hahaha! 

The lighting cage disappear, and Osmond is free to move. Guided by the thunder god, he returns to the kitchen. The god takes a chair and slump comfortably. 

_I’m going to watch you; I want to know how you are doing this recipe!  
_It’s a little bit creepy, are you going to spy on me like that?  
_Haha, what is the problem? You wanted to add a mysterious ingredient? I won’t let you without monitoring, I'm not crazy.  
_W-what? No, of course no, I wasn’t planning on doing that. I’m a priest not a poisoner.  
_Yeah sure, anyways I’m watching you, so you won’t do any fooleries.  
_Oh, but I would like to…  
_Uh?  
_Never mind, I didn’t say a single thing… 

Osmond prepares the ingredients and starts the recipe. In his pocket he has an extra strong chamomile potion that could easily put an elephant to sleep. But with Raikoh watching, it may be complicated to cheat the recipe.  
Unless he gets bored at one moment… Osmond begin with brown sugar and pineapple. With a mold, he butters it and then pour the melted sugar. He then adds the pineapple slices in sun shaped form with a round slice in the middle and halves of slices all around.  
The thunder god lick his lips with a hungry gaze.  
Osmond passes to the dough of the cake, breaking the eggs and the flour into a bowl.  
He stirs the mixture and suddenly an idea crosses his mind. The vanilla aroma bottle strongly resembles to the bottle of chamomile. By placing the bowl, he manages to place the flask of chamomile against and hides the products with the bowl.  
Raikoh doesn’t seem to have noticed the chamomile, the priest continues his recipes and when it’s time to add the aroma, he picks the chamomile and pour 3 spoonsful into the bowl.  
Once the cake is finished, he puts it in the oven for 40 minutes at 180 degrees. 

_Hum it’s looks yummy, my stomach is boiling with impatience.  
_I hope you will be pleased by my cake.  
_Judging by the look, it’s can’t be disgusting! But just to be sure, you will taste it before me, so I’ll know if it’s eatable or no.  
_Oh, yeah yah sure, I’ll have the first slice. 

At this moment, Osmond knew that he was screwed up because the chamomile would put him into sleep. But Ka’s voice echoed in his head. The god was going to protect him from the sleep. Osmond would be able to eat the cake without falling in the land of dreams.  
When the cake was ready, the priest waited a few moments before unmolding it perfectly. He cut a slice which he tasted in front of the thunder god who wanted to know if the cake was healthy.  
After eating it, he didn’t sense the effect of the chamomile which reassured him. Then the thunder god picked a big slice and ate it.

_Yummy! It’s delicious! You are a great pastry chef; I should keep you and make you my pastry slave!  
_Hum I don’t really want to spend all my life here cooking for you mister Raikoh…  
_Why? You know that I’m the best right? This is exactly what I was thinking about, keeping you forever here!  
_I I can’t, I have some priest duty to do…  
_Not anymore, you are leaving this nonsense and you will worship me!  
_Really? I don’t think you can force me to do something I don’t want to do…  
_I’m a god, I can force you if I want with my powers!  
_Yeah you could but excuse-me, you are looking pale, you look so tired, what is happening?  
_W-what? What is happening with me?  
_Seem like you need some rest Raikoh…  
_Omg, you bastard!! What did you put in your cake? Arg, I’m feeling numb! 

Raikoh fall on the floor, asleep by chamomile. Osmond grab him by the feet and try to move him to another place. But the task is quite hard because Raikoh is heavy due to all of his muscles and Osmond is build like a stick. It’s felt like you are carrying 2 times you weight. Since the task would be too hard, Osmond decided to look around if there was something to tie up the god and prevent him from attacking when he will be 

By magic, 2 kind of tiny magical rope appears out of nowhere in front of him. Osmond thinks about Ka’s miracle. These ropes prevent the prisoner from using magical powers and are very solid and unbreakable.  
He lifts the arms of the god and ties them tightly with the first rope. Then he does the same with Raikoh’s legs. Once he is done, he catches a big bag and goes around the factory to capture all the biscuits. One by one, since the biscuits are way smaller and slower than him, he manages to catch them all by 2 hours of running. With a string, he closes the bag to prevent the cookies from coming out.  
Once the job is done, he returns to the kitchen because his mission isn’t done. Raikoh slowly opens his eyes, the effect of chamomile disappears, and the thunder god notices that he is tied up with a special rope. With a face of anger, he tries to struggle and break free, but the bonds are too strong.

_Who’s laughing now? Osmond responded with a funny smile.  
_Crap! I swear you will pay for this!! How dare you try to mock me? Gniii, these ropes are pain in the ass!  
_You will get punished for your bad behavior Raikoh, so next Christmas you’ll stay as good as gold.  
_You fking shrimp! How dare you oppose me?! I’ll get your ass burned into ashes!  
_My my my, time to educate you. I was visiting this factory and I found some interesting material like this whip. Perfect for punish someone naughty as you! 

Osmond takes the black whip out of his pocket, ready to give Raikoh the spanking he deserves. The god look at him with confusion and surprise. He didn’t really expect the little priest to be able to do such a thing. 

_W-what? You are going to spank me? Did you hit your head man? Raikoh asked with a confused reaction.  
_No, I didn’t hit my head. I’m really going to spank you and trust me; I won’t hold back! I may be a virgin but that doesn’t mean that I’m innocent, Osmond responded by replacing a lock of hair  
_Uh… you wouldn’t dare hit me with that… I’m divine!!  
_Oh yeah, I would, why? Are you scared little thunder god? Are you going to scream like a madman?  
_W-what? No!! Nothing scares me you stupid shrimp! You don’t even know how to use it! Please, release me and let me whip you with that thing, it’s will be better! 

Osmond orders the rope to turn Raikoh face on the floor and his back towards the priest so he can get flogged. The magical rope obeys him and Raikoh finds himself in a position to be whipped as he deserves it. 

_Rahh, I swear that I’m going to kill you bastard!! You won’t get away with this, trust me!! My anger will be your worst nightmare! Raikoh shouted.  
_Tsss, I don’t care about death, as long I can slap your beautiful ass.  
_W-what? You dirty perverted priest!! Where is your vow of Chasity?  
_Don't lecture me, you walk around in your underwear in the middle of winter, you show off your flesh for everyone to see ... What were you thinking? That we were going to sit there and look at you kindly and do nothing? You stupid moron! 

Osmond put down the whip and start hitting Raikoh's butt with his hands to start gently. He starts pressing Raikoh’s buttocks and slaps them with his palms open. 

_Take this, you stupid thunder god! You naughty and nasty god!  
_Ahh! Ahh!! 

But Raikoh seems like to enjoy his spanking. Even if he shouts, he doesn’t really feel a lot of pain but more like excitation. 

_Why does I find that exciting? Oh yeah, slap me harder please!!  
_You’re asking more? You creep! I’m going to slap you harder!  
_Ahh! Ohh!! Yeahh!! You naughty priest, so all along you wanted to taste my perfect and delicious body, is that it? Haha, you could have said it earlier, I wouldn’t have refused!  
_Oh rea-really? I mean no!! I didn’t come here for that! I’m only punishing you, nothing more! I’m not interested in your body.  
_You said that I was attractive, and you seem like to enjoy slapping my delicious booty. You aren’t innocent priest… I can see your naughtiness.  
_How dare you? I’m not like you!! Enough with this bullshit, I’m going to use the whip! You’ll scream in pain! 

Osmond start whipping Raikoh’s butts with the black whip. The strokes are sharp and precise, but the thunder god doesn’t seem the be really in pain, he screams louder like he is getting the moment of his life. 

_Yeah!! Oh shiit!! You are great at slapping! Raikoh shouted.  
_Seriously? How can you enjoy it you dirty animal? That is perversion! The spirits are going to take you to hell!  
_Oh yeah, I enjoy it, I’m a big lion, I love getting slapped, but I prefer to give the slaps. But from time to time, being the one slapped is quite interesting. I’m a big wild animal haha but don’t try to hide the fact that you like me. You think I don’t see the way your eyes are looking at me? You are burning with a hot desire. Why are you restraining yourself?  
_I’m not into these things, I’m not perverted!  
_Yes, you are, look at yourself slapping me and screaming at me like a pure dominatrix. You’re enjoying it! Muahaha, I knew you weren’t innocent as you pretend to be!  
_No way, I’m not sitting at the Devil table! Lust is a sin that I will never commit!  
_Why are you ashamed? I’m not going to mock you or anything. It’s alright if you enjoy it. Every man enjoys sex. You are just like everyone. Come on, touch my body!! Look a t all those muscles, I’m sure you would like to have a taste, isn’t it? Give you yourself this guilty pleasure, I promise I will be kind Hahaha!  
_W-what? You are letting me touch your hot body like that? My my, what should I do?  
_Touch it of course, come here!! I’m going to guide you! I promise you’ll enjoy it and your God won’t be annoyed.  
_Ug, forgive me master Ka, it’s too hard for me to resist the temptation…  
_Yeah come and sin with me! 

Osmond ask the ropes to put Raikoh on his back, so his chest and crotch are exposed to him. Osmond sit between the god’s legs. 

_At first, you should caress my arms. Feel these powerful biceps, I’m sure you never had the occasion to see muscled ones so close, isn’t it?  
_Hum okay, I’m a little bit shy… I wonder if I’m going to get banished from Kaism church by doing this, but I really want to have some fun.  
_It’s alright to have some pleasure man! Don’t think about your church, thinks about yourself! 

Osmond starts rubbing his hands around Raikoh’s muscled arms. His skin so smooth and his forearms so powerful, so muscular… The feeling is great and sexy, but Osmond feel like he wants more. He keeps looking at the big pecs with the pointy nipples hiding under the white scarf. This beautiful chest was definitely something. 

_Come on, don’t linger too much on the arms, it's just an appetizer, you should move on to my chest. I can see that you are looking at him with mischief and delight. Rub me those pecs right man hehe.  
_Oh yeah, your skin feels so smooth and your muscles are so attractive mister Raikoh. I want to caress these big powerful pecs of yours!  
_Do it! Squeeze them! 

Osmond places his hand on the pecs and rub them gently, feeling every inch of it. They are so muscled, impressing. He removes the white fur that serves as a scarf to reveal the nipples. They are pointy and attractive. Osmond gets an idea, but he is a little bit shy and ashamed to confess it. 

_I-I would like to lick them…  
_Yeah! Lick them! Press them with your lips! Don’t be afraid, It’s a nice idea!  
_M-mokay. 

Osmond sticks out his tongue and starts licking the thunder god's nipples wildly. Raikoh emits several manly and arousing moans while the priest is caressing is hot body. 

_Ahh yeahh, fck it! You are doing it correctly! Hahaha! Yeahh!!  
_Thanks, you mister Raikoh, you are so kind with me.  
_Oh? I’m not evil anymore uh? Where is the very nasty and evil god you were talking about uh?  
_I’m sorry, I judged you too hard. You are great and sexy. I want to enjoy some moments with you.  
_Hehe don’t worry, I’m not the kind of guy who hold grudges, even if I say it, I’m not revengeful. I may look evil, but I don’t like hurting people until they asked for a fight or something else, but you were a good person and I just couldn’t let myself hurt you.  
_That why you decided to trap me instead of shocking me right?  
_Yah but you were smarter, this cake sends me sleeping and now I’m at your mercy…  
_I could release you, but I want you to promise me that you will let me go with the biscuits, right?  
_Hum no, that’s not enough…  
_What more do you want?  
_I want to have fun with you!! I’m not going to let you return to Never isle without you giving me sweet pleasure!  
_Oh, of course I wasn’t going to leave like that. If you want to continue then, I’m alright.  
_Then I agree, I promise I won’t prevent you from returning all of those delicious cookies to their owners, as long you give me some time for funny things.  
_Ok then I release you. 

Osmond orders the ropes to set the thunder god free and at the moment he is free, he jumps on the priest and he tackles him on the ground, like a Lion attacking his prey. Osmond is shocked and scared but Raikoh smiles and kiss him on the lips. 

_I want to dominate!! I feel much better suited for this role; don’t you think? Raikoh smirked.  
_A-alright… Please be gentle with me, I’m a beginner.  
_Relax man! I know I can be scary, but I won’t hurt you. I’m just like a big Tiger, you think I would beat the shit out of you but in reality, I’m sweet and fluffy.  
_Nice comparison lol. You almost look cute when you say such things…  
_Haha, I will eat you alive, little shrimp! 

Raikoh throws himself on Osmond's lips and puts his arms behind his back to hug his partner. He is sweet and gentle but dynamic and fiery at the same time. He strokes from bottom to top, in the small of the back, causing chills in Osmond’s body. Their saliva mingles with each other, in an electric shiver that runs through the nerves of the two Gyees. It’s stings a little bit but Raikoh smirks at the priest. 

_I hope you aren’t afraid of static electricity because with me, you’ll be served!  
_I’m not afraid at all, shock me Thunder man! I want to hear your powerful roaring, making me all wet and quivering.  
_Don’t worry, you’ll see me ROAR! I will make you go crazy!  
_Oh, but I’m already crazy, I want to touch and feel your hot body. You are a sin worth committing.  
_I’m hot isn’t it? You are a privileged, not many ones can enjoy a hot and sensual moment with a being like me.  
_I like these kind of privileges mister Raikoh. They are very outstanding.  
_Hehe of course you like this! But the Kitchen isn’t the best place to do our things, let’s go to my bedroom, we’ll have more fun!  
_Sure, it’s will be funnier. 

Raikoh takes Osmond in his arms and carries him, his head against his powerful pecs and leads him through the toy factory to his room in order to continue these carnal pleasures. While being carried, Osmond licks these juicy and hot pecs with his virgin tongue, wetting the nipples with his pure saliva. He receives a few light strokes of exciting juice that runs through his body and make his member stand proudly. The lightning does not hurt but relaxes the nerves and creates a funny feeling. 

_Grrrrr, I like this feeling, you are so good at licking! Your tongue is magical Osmond!  
_T-thanks mister Raikoh, I enjoy your sweet compliments.  
_You deserve them! Now, let’s undress you!! It’s not that I don’t like your Priest robe, but I would like to see more of your delicious white pale skin!  
_Oh oh yeah but my-my body isn’t as great as…  
_Shut up, your body is great! Don’t try to put yourself down, I won’t stand it!  
_O-ok sorry. 

Raikoh unbutton the priest's robe with electrifying energy revealing the slim and rather well-groomed body of the priest. 

_Hehe, you look nice little shrimp.  
_Hey…why you do you keep calling me like that sweetie lion?  
_Because you look delicious to eat, I like seafood!  
_You have a strange way of complimenting someone lmao…  
_I know, don't worry you will get used to it very quickly. 

Raikoh throws Osmond's outfit down the bed and begins to passionately kiss the priest, stroking his body and especially Osmond's small buttocks. It looks like two fluffy white breads, sweet and crispy at the same time. He then runs his hands through the priest's long hair, he has such an innocent beautiful face.  
After a few minutes of silky touch, Raikoh grabs his boxer shorts and pulls them off, revealing his valiantly erect member. With a smirk, he shoots a piercing and flirtatious look, electrifying in Osmond's eyes.

_I hope you have enough energy to handle my big tesla coil. We’re going to go high on the voltage!  
_Sounds electrifying but yah, I’m ready big guy. Feed me this majestic dick. 

Raikoh presses his penis against the priest's face with a naughty gaze. His long member is bigger than the face of the young religious which looks very appealing. Osmond can't help but squint at that huge cock resting on his nose. 

_Oh yeah, your cock looks amazing mister Raikoh, please let me taste it.  
_Yeah! Pump me that big knot! I know you can do it hehehe! 

Raikoh pulls back slightly to bring the glans up to the lips of the young priest and Osmond begins to intensely lick the sensitive, pinkish mucous membrane. At the same time as he deserts his saliva, small electric shocks are felt in his tongue, but providing a pleasant sensation. Meanwhile Raikoh pull and stroke Osmond’s hair while moaning, enjoying the priest’s tongue circling around his member.  
When he can’t wait anymore, Raikoh withdraws and decides to act. He presses his hands against the priest’s boxers and begin to pull it. 

_Alright, let’s make things more exciting! Raikoh smirked.  
_Uh oh, sounds like I’m going to get struck down… I hope my priest virgin ass will still be alive after that…  
_Muahaha! No… You will be entirely destroyed!  
_W-what… You are evil!  
_Yep, I’m a big evil naughty god and I’m going to fck you so hard that you won’t ever be able to walk again which doesn’t matter because you are going to stay in my house and be my sex slave forever!  
_Uh oh, that’s evil yeah…  
_Haha don’t worry, I’m joking. But I like pretending to be evil grrrrr, I’m a big evil tiger coming at you to eat you alive! Be careful young man!  
_ Brr I got chills from it, please don't eat me I'm not edible mister Tiger. You are going to have a stomachache.  
_I’m too hungry for that, I will devour you with kisses and hot hugs! Groar! 

Raikoh gives lots of little kisses on Osmond's abdomen, tickling him. The young priest laughs, he is in a relaxed state, enjoying this pleasant moment, when suddenly, Raikoh’s hand grabs his dick with excitation. The thunder god is playful and rub it from up to down and down to up while devouring his partner neck with hot kisses. 

_Wow, it’s feels good! Osmond said in a surprised tone.  
_I knew you were going to enjoy it little shrimp, uh you are so adorable, I love you hard!  
_I love you too, you are amazing. 

In the excitement, Osmond's penis swells, being unaccustomed to sex, he prematurely ejaculates spurt of cum on her body and on Raikoh's nipples. He feels a little embarrassed, but this little blunder does not prevent the god of thunder from wanting to continue the act. He smirks and look at his chest lightly soiled with cum then he leans forward towards the priest, still with his charming gaze.

_You naughty priest, you made me dirty, look at this… Now you have to clean up hehe!  
_Alright, let me clean that for you sir. 

Osmond once again sticks out his tongue and begins to lick the god's nipples intensely, collecting the sperm. The taste is mild and sweet, and the texture is slightly sticky which is a discovery of new sensations for Osmond. Once he has cleaned the pecs, he decides to play the little rebel and grabs Raikoh's testicles who is astonished but smiles with a touch of mischief.

_Uh? You want to play with my balls now? Hehe, you are interesting Osmond!  
_Let me suck those, I want to do crazy things!  
_Alright, get on your knees and fill me up!  
_Sure, your majesty! 

Osmond get on his knees and starts caressing Raikoh’s testicles with his sweet’s hands. They are so soft and big, and they smell manly. He runs the fingers through the hairs of the testicles which are silky and electric, each of them stinging slightly. Then he presses his lips against the scrotum and starts salivating, rubbing it with his saliva, making them wet. With his tongue, he delicately starts from the testicle up to the perineum, which makes Raikoh screaming manly with such pleasure. 

_Oh yeah, you are fcking great holy shitt!  
_I’m pleased that you enjoy it mister!  
_Harder come on! I want to feel more sensations! 

The priest decides to use his lips and swallows the testicles then goes out and then reswallows them. Raikoh only moans harder, he presses his hands-on Osmond’s hair and grab it gently, his pleasure is transmitted to the priest. The passion never ceases to rise ardently like a spark, becoming a firework.  
Not being able to wait any more, Raikoh decides to press Osmond against the pillow and turns him over on his stomach. He presses his hands against the priest’s butts while kissing his neck. Osmond takes advantage of this moment, lying on the bed while the god is lying on him. He starts moaning in a cute and feminine way, like he is going to reach the divine realm. 

_Ahhh yeahh, you are so handy mister Tiger, you are a pure magical feline!  
_Hehe, the best is to come little shrimp, you won’t be disappointed.  
_Oh yeah, I’m excited for it. 

The god smiles devilishly and spreads the priest's butt slightly to reveal his little anus. At first, he put his finger and circle around it, tickling and relaxing the area, making Osmond laughs a little. 

_Hihihi, it’s feels weird, what are you doing haha…  
_I’m preparing you to be sodomized by me. And your ass better be stretchy because otherwise you’re going to be destroyed by my big coil tesla! But don’t worry, I’ll be kind if you suffer too much.  
_Oh… that sounds terrifying… Can we skip this step or? Osmond responded with a fearful look.  
_Nah, stop being shy and enjoy being fcked by my enormous dick! I’ll make you scream Ave Maria in 666 languages!  
_Ahhhh, please be kind with me! Screamed Osmond with some fear.  
_Naughty priest, you can’t escape me anyways, you are mine! 

Raikoh thrusts his index finger into the asshole and begins to move back and forth which provoke vibrant sensations in the young religious. Lightning flashes goes through the body of the innocent youngster, contracting and releasing the nerves and providing a feeling of extreme letting go. No pain, but high pleasure. Then, Raikoh presses his glans against the butthole and lubricates his dick with his saliva.  
He starts off slowly so as not to hurt the priest too much and Osmond quickly feels the member moving and spreading the walls of his rectum. It’s feels so huge, so heavy but it’s feels so good. Having this beautiful dick destroying his ass was a pure pleasure. While Raikoh is penetrating the priest, he is also slapping his butts and getting more and more excited. 

They both moans, Osmond in a more acute and feminine register and Raikoh is a strong manly register. 

_Hahaha, you’re screaming like a little girl! Raikoh smirked, getting more and more dynamic.  
_Ahhh, ohhhh, yeahhhh, I’m your little slave, please fck me, fck my glory hole, holy shit! Ahhh! I want to be a little girl and scream at your feet mister Tiger!  
_Muahaha, you like it right? Say it!! Tell me my dick is the biggest one and that you worship every inches of my perfect body!  
_Oh, yeaah sir, your dick is the biggest, larger, fattest dick ever created… And your body is divine, glory, holy! I want to lick every inch of you from your feet to your pecs, worship these pointy nipples of you, lick them and smear them with my saliva. I feel so grateful to be getting my ass destroyed by you!  
_Hehe, you are a good priest Osmond! You know exactly what I want to hear!  
_Oh, yeahh mister, please make me you slave, sequester me in your dungeon! I'm a big slut, a big bitch. I want you to stick Ka's bible in my ass and make me eat the blessed bread watered with your divine sperm!  
_Rahh, you are so exciting when you talk dirty like that! I love it! Raikoh says while biting Osmond earlobes with his lips. 

The movements become more intense and faster. Very quickly, the priest begins to feel chills throughout his body, his anus perforated by this huge divine cock. The pain is hardly felt, erased by all the pleasure provided by the carnal act. They keep on doing it higher, faster, harder!! The tension is electrified like a myriad of electrons which are felt on every pore of their skin.  
Raikoh grinds his teeth and drops of sweat appear on his forehead, he is more than ever determined to explode the ass of the young religious who moans like a little girl. 

_Rahh, feel the wrath of my big dick you little naughty priest!!! I’ll make you fly to never Isle!!  
_Ahhhhh, ohhhhhhh!! Yeaaaahhh!! I’m a whore!  
_It’s coming, fck yeah, yeah! Ahhhh, can’t hold back anymore. 

Raikoh's penis grows to let pass the rise of the sperm which surges violently and gushed out like a geyser, splashing all the inside of the hole ball as well as the back of the young priest. The orgasm is so intense and so great, and their breaths are loud, strong as they calm themselves, guided by serotonins hormones. 

_My, oh my… It’s was amazing!! Raikoh shouted with a satisfied smile.  
_Yeah, you were amazing, how fool of me to have refused this kind of pleasures. It’s felt so great to let it go.  
_Yeah man, you enjoyed it right?  
_I enjoyed every fcking second of this! Mymy, I was feeling butterflies inside of my stomach. You are awesome!  
_Hehe, couldn’t have done it without a partner like you. I love you, please don’t leave me, now spend the night with me. I want to fall asleep with you, you are so awesome!  
_Yeahhh, it’s was so good. Alright, I’ll keep you company for this night, but I’ll need to leave tomorrow, is that okay for you?  
_Uhh… Okay but I’ll see you, again right? I don’t want to lose someone like you!  
_That’s cute, you can be so manly and then you can say those cute things. Of course, we’ll meet again. Don’t want to leave you alone for too long. 

Raikoh smiles at this answer then he picks Osmond and invites him to take a relaxing bath with him to clean off all the mess on their body. In the hot water of the bath, they kiss, hugs and soap each other, looking lovingly in the eyes.  
When they are finally ready to sleep, Raikoh cuddle with Osmond, taking the priest in his arms like a lovely lover. He can’t help but kiss the priest’s neck whispering sweet words in his ear. 

_Hihi, you’re really a big cat, mister Raikoh. But I must admit that I love this side of you.  
_Hehe, I love giving affection to my partner. And please, stop adding the mister in front of my name, it’s too serious, feel like I’m old.  
_Okay so, does it’s mean I can call you Raikoh now?  
_Sure, but you can choose a lovely surname too.  
_Something as lovely as little shrimp, right?  
_Hehe, you will always be my little shrimp Osmond.  
_Oh, I see mister Tiger, hungry as always.  
_Didn’t I said that you would hear me roar? Roaaaaaarr!!  
_Hihihi, stop purring in my ears, it’s tickling me!  
_I love tickling you!  
_I love you; you are so funny and sweet.  
_And you are so adorable little shrimp.  
_Good night mister Tiger.  
_Good night Osmond. 

And then, they fall asleep, exhausted by this beautiful day. Tomorrow, after breakfast, Osmond leaves the toy factory with the cookies. Raikoh used his magic to revert back the spell that made them alive. Raikoh invited Osmond to take place in his magic sleigh because he didn’t want the priest to walk outside for so long in this glacial cold. He put it down next to Never Isle unnoticed and kissed him on the lips again. Osmond promised to the thunder god that they would meet again soon and then, the priest walked in the beautiful snow for some minutes before arriving at Never Isle with the biscuits bag.  
Mira comes to him with a surprised look, she was worried about her friend, but she is reassured to see him alive. As for Izumi, he runs towards the priest and throws himself in his arms to give him a hug. Then the inhabitants receive back their precious biscuits and starts partying against because after all, the spirit of Christmas is still here. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thx you very much for reading, hope you liked this story ^^.


End file.
